1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of end-capped nonionic surfactants by direct etherification of fatty alcohol polyglycol ethers with dialkyl sulfates in the presence of solid bases and hydrides and addition of water for phase separation.
2. Discussion of Related Art